Under the mask
by transformertard
Summary: Slash warning. Soundwave's visor had been damaged while he was in battle with Wheeljack and Knockout has been asked to fix it for him. Knockout's wish came true when he is finally able to see Soundwave's hidden face.


TFP: under the mask ~

by: transformertard

Title: under the mask

series: transformers prime

Pairing: Soundwave and Knockout

Rating: T

Warnings: slash~

Summary:

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

first Transformers prime fanfic! Hope you enjoy~

~this fanfic is continuing off from TFP season 2 episode 14 - triage

Megatron and Knockout stood in the door way of the computer room, while Soundwave was busy working at one of the screens. Megatron watched Soundwave then turned his head back to Knockout, " oh believe me.. Soundwave will provide the coordinates to the remaining relics.." Megatron said with confidence. Knockout nodded, " yes.. we are.. fortunete to have him on our side, lord Megatron.." Knockout said, grumbling with jelousness in his processor. Megatron started to walk away, " and see about repairing his cracked visor, will you?" he said, leaving the room. Knockout watched him leave, glaring to the side at Soundwave. Soundwave got all the attention! And all he got for a thanks was being slagged by some humans! But he did have a job to do, still being a loyal decepticon.

Knockout glared at Soundwave with his blood red optics, and as if Soundwave read his thoughts, he suddenly stopped typing, turning around to face Knockout. Knockout cleared his throat, walking up to Soundwave, he smirked, " well know.. lets see what we can do about that shattered visor of yours, shall we?" Knockout stayed silent, as always. He seemed to glare at thim through his visor, Knockout could sense it, " now now, its not like i want to do this either.. but i am the medic", Knockout mused, " so if you could just cooperate and let me do my job, that would be great" he said. Soundwave nodded, puting his hands on the desk he leaned back against it. Knockout smiled devishly, walking up to him, he examined Soundwave's face, " well I'm going to have to remove it, in order to fix it properly.." he said, chuckling. Knockout had always wanted to see what was under the mask of his.

Soundwave glared at him through his visor, last thing he wanted was a nosey medic seeing his face. He liked to keep to his self. Knockout walked over to his table, grabbing a small tool he came back to Soundwave, facing him. Knockout smirked, drawing his pry tool to his face, Soundwave flinched back. Knockout chuckled, " don't be shy.. its just me.. im a medic" , He said, gazing into his visor.

Soundwave looked to the side, and then back at Knockout, his chassis vented hot air with nervousness. Knockout huffed, bringing his tool to Soundwave's face again, trying to pry off his visor. He winced when his visor snapped off in Knockouts hand and Knockout almost gasped when he saw his face. Soundwave frowned with shyness. His optics were all purple, and his face was a pale silver color and across his face he had a scar that expressed his face even more. Knockout's optics widened, " what a pretty face you have! " Knockout mused, " why hide it? " he asked. Soundwave glared at him with a heated face, he felt so bare without his visor. The only time he took it off was when he as alone, so he felt quite uncomfortable.

Knockout purred, gazing into Soundwave's optics, he stroked his face, bringing his face closer to his. Soundwave's gazed back, Knockout seemed to hymnotize him with those crimson optics of his. Knockout chuckled, smirking as he looked at Soundwave's mouth. He then got this sudden urge to kiss him, so he did. Soundwave's optics widened as Knockout pressed his lips against his making him tense up with surprise. He did not expect that. Knockout purred, but before he could slip his glossa in his mouth Soundwave brought his arm in between Knockout, slashing him back making him hit the floor, he was clearly offended. Knockout chuckled, wiping his mouth, " oh im sorry.." Knockout cooed, " i didn't mean to offend ", he said. Soundwave glared down at him, he lashed out because did not expect the sudden contact. Knockout was rather attractive, he would admit that, but Soundwave didn't like being taken advantage of. Knockout was lucky he was the only medic on board, cause he would have slagged him.

Soundwave pointed at his visor on the computer desk, looking back at Knockout, " proceed to repair. " Soundwave said in a low static voice. Knockout's spark skipped a pulse, and Soundwave walked out of the room in a huff, the door opening and closing behind him. Knockout smirked, that was the first time he had ever seen Soundwave's face, let a lone hear his voice for the first time! It looks as if he had a new liking. Knockout stood up, cackling to himself as he walked over to the desk. He picked up Soundwave's visor, " oh yeah, I'll be sure to repair you very well.." he said smiling wickedly.

( just an idea that came to mind.. i don't really want to continue this because i have other fanfics to work on etc... Hope you enjoyed anyway)


End file.
